


A Shot in the Night

by Sphinx_of_Black_Quartz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bats does what he wants, Cameras, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers weeeee, Gen, I have never written for this before I did my best, NaNoWriMo, bruce is Batman. Dunno if I have to tag that or not, link is sad and also feral, no beta because I live dangerously, the stone mask being used for various espionage related activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx_of_Black_Quartz/pseuds/Sphinx_of_Black_Quartz
Summary: Joker’s dead, but whodunnit is going to be a harder game than usual.
Relationships: Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Shot in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have never written commissioner Gordon or Batman so I’m sorry if they are OOC, please tell me so I can fix it.

“Joker’s been killed.” 

Jim spat out his drink, as the voice of Gotham’s dark knight spoke up out of nowhere right behind him. 

“I wish you’d quit doing that,” He tried in vain to mop the liquid up off his desk, then turned around. The look on Batman’s face would look as impassive to anyone who didn’t know him well, but Jim could see the slightest bit of amusement in his eyes. 

“So. What are you here for this time? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch it over the heart attack you gave me,” Jim prompted, with a small wave of the hand. 

The amusement quickly left Batman’s face.

“Joker’s dead.”

“What?! By whom? Joker’s the slyest and most dangerous criminal in Gotham!” 

“I don’t know.” Batman practically snarled, frustration in his tone. 

“What?” Jim asked, shocked. Batman not knowing something was like the tides not coming in, or Gotham not being a disgusting cesspit of scum and villainy.

Batman strode to the desk and placed a memory drive of some kind on top. It was one of his fancy ones, that displayed a kind of hologram. Why did Batman always get the good stuff? “I’ve been monitoring a collection of warehouses that my sources said Joker would be holing up in.” 

“So you’ve got them on camera? Wait, when was this?” Jim reached for the drive and clicked it on. 

Sure enough, when the holo appeared, it was a shady warehouse, with Joker in all his cackling clown glory in the middle of the frame. In front of Joker, were several people tied to chairs, with tape around their mouths. 

“He has hostages!? Why haven’t I heard about this?!”

“Watch.” 

The video showed Joker laughing and gesturing wildly as he presumably was monologuing, as villains tended to do, when out of somewhere out of frame something blurred past and hit him right between the eyes. The shaft of an arrow now protruding from his face, the Joker fell backwards and... melted? Disintegrated? 

Movement drew his eyes away from Joker’s death throes, and a small person dropped from the rafters. They were holding a bow in their hand, with a shield and a sword sling over their back. They were wearing a weird mask. It looked like someone had tried to carve a face into a rock like they would a pumpkin but gave up when it was realized that gourds make better carving materials. 

The person strode to the hostages, who looked, justifiably terrified and confused. They didn’t seem to notice the person as they drew a small knife and began sawing at the ropes. 

“This is where I arrive,” Batman said, and yes, Batman was now crashing through one of the windows. The small person (a child?) immediately bolted, and ran right across Batman’s line of sight as they fled. The video cut as they left the frame. 

“Why didn’t you chase them?”

“Because I didn’t see them. No one did.” 

“What? They ran right in front of you!” 

“And yet I didn’t see them! None of the hostages did, when he cut their ropes-they didn’t even notice their ropes were cut- Joker didn’t notice, and he’s as paranoid as I am!” Batman growled out, letting frustration seep into his voice.

“I’ve searched every record the League has, and there’s nothing like this. They were completely unnoticed by me and seven other people, and killed the Joker. The only proof they exist is that video and this.” Batman reached into one of the pouches on his belt and handed something in a bag to Jim.

It was the arrow. Now, Jim didn’t know a whole lot about archery, but he knew that it was weird for arrows that had been removed from bodies to not have blood on them. Batman was a professional, and never would have messed with evidence, so... “he didn’t bleed. He was hit between the eyes and there was no blood.” 

“There was no body.”

“What?!” 

“Not even ashes, not even clothes. Nothing but this arrow.” 

Jim put the arrow bag down and leaned back in his chair. “Well, you’ve got me. I have no idea what’s happening here. Why did you come to me and not someone else?” 

“I need to access all your police cameras.” 

“Okay. And why did you bother asking first?” 

“It’s easier.” 

Jim sighed. “Alright. You’ll do it whether I say yes or no won’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

He shook his head. “You’re really something Batman.” 

Batman opened his mouth to respond, when one of the night officers radioed in. “Commissioner? I was gonna report a robbery, but the criminal is just... unconscious now? And tied up? But no one was there? So basically I’m confused...” 

Batman and Jim exchanged a glance. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I miiiiiight try to continue this, but I don’t know where to go from here. 
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to hear an in detail headcanon on how the stone mask works lemme know. 
> 
> Also, please lemme know how I can improve! Have a nice day!


End file.
